Love is Sanity
by SarahMarie4321
Summary: Trying something out. I was bored in history and this happened. SHORT FOR NOW


I never thought I would be running from my life when my father married my step-mother. She has hated me since the day she met my father. I never did anything to her. Now she wants to get rid of me and how you mite ask. Well there are many ways to kill a person. She doesn't care how. All she wants is my heart on a platter and my head off of my body.

Right now I have to run for me life because of her Black Knights. They aren't to smart for a human or quite nimble on their feet. They are quite like trolls, dumb and clumsy. I always get ahead of them because they always trip over sticks, emerging tree roots, and even their feet. You would think Regina would have picked better people to quench her blood lust. Maybe my father's magic tricked her. It's a shame that he couldn't change Regina. I would love to see him again. All of a sudden there was a black knight right in front of me. He had a bow and an arrow pointed at me. The arrow brushed past my face. I could feel the energy pass by. My heart was racing. I turned around and saw that he had hit another black knight right into his chest. Another arrow was shot and it hit the other black knight on my trail. "Who are you?" I asked as I turned around.

He said nothing. The knight took off his helmet and I saw his charming face. "CHARMING!" I exclaimed.

I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "You found me." I said with a smile.

"I will always find you." He said with a smirk.

"You will never lose me again." I say softly.

More black knights caught up and Charming rose the bow and shot the arrow into one of their heads. We took off running again and I saw my rustic version of home. I dragged Charming into the tree stump and waited for them to pass.

Charming had never been in the tree stump before. It was surprisingly large and had a little amount of furniture. I lit the torches as Charming looked around. "Welcome to my humble abode." I said as I smiled ear to ear at him.

"We are lucky to be together. If I never saved you from those first black knights we would have never found our true loves." He said sweetly.

"Don't you forget that I saved you your life as well." I remarked.

"How could I ever forget. Black Knights were everywhere. The queen was coming and I refused to bow down so they were going to kill me but thank the gods that you fought them." He said.

"It's all in a days work. She is no queen. She doesn't deserve the people. All she does is wreak havoc and create terror." I said getting worked up.

"Don't worry. We will save your father from her evil clutches and take back the kingdom." He said brightly.

"How are we going to do it?" I asked.

"How we will always do everything, together." He said with a bright smile.

I smiled at him. He could always make me smile. I don't know how he always does it. Charming decided to peak out of the stump and saw the black knight still around the area. He came back and said "Looks like we will be here for awhile."

I knew they wouldn't stop looking but they are too stupid to look in a huge stump that a person could fit in. Heck even two people at a time. At least I have some cute company. Words can not explain how much I already love him. He will never know the extent of it. When I lose all faith and hope he has a certain way that only he can bring it back. It's like he know what's going to happen. I don't understand it. He has a certain aura around him. It's like a happy presence. It's also full of love and hope. His eyes are always so bright. They are like the light that's shining into my dark pools. I don't know what I would ever do with out him. Whenever he's gone I can't think straight. He is light and I am the darkness. Together we make the perfect aura. "What are you thinking about?" Charming asked.

I looked down and smirked, then looked back to see his dashing smile and his bright eyes. "Nothing much." I smarted off.

"I know what you're thinking about and it's adorable." He said.

"Prove it Sherlock." I smarted off again.

"Me." He retaliated.

"Well to be fair you clear my head of my worries." I say.

Charming smiled and stood closer to me. Pulling me into his arms. "I love you, Snow. I love you as high as the sky and as deep as the sea. You mean everything to me. It's like i'm dreaming when i'm awake around you. I don't care what you think. You are my light, NOT my darkness. My heart races every time i'm around you. When you smile at me, my heart skips a beat. You are my angel that gave me wings. You are the most beautiful thing in my life, even the whole world! You are my sunrise and sunset. You're my every waking moment. You ARE my every dream. If you opened my heart, you could write a love story to end all loves stories." He professed.

I shed a tear and smiled. "You are so sweet. I love you too Charming, so much. Nobody could ever understand the love I have for you, not even you. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I would always choose you." I said lovingly

"And I you." Charming said before placing a kiss to my lips.


End file.
